


Weird day

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs glares. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird day

It was a weird day.

 

That morning, Tony breezed into the bullpen with a smile on his face and called out a cheerful “Good morning, Boss!” to Gibbs who was seated at his desk going through files. Not actually expecting a response, Tony still looked at Gibbs to catch his eyes at least in acknowledgement of the greeting. Instead of the indifferent expression Tony was used to seeing at moments like these, he was the recipient of a fierce glare.

Tony’s steps faltered, and his good mood evaporated quickly as his mind jumped from one place to the next trying to figure out what he had done to deserve that glare. He wasn’t late, in fact he was an hour and a half early. He was dressed appropriately, he had finished all his reports last Friday and submitted them to Gibbs, and his desk was clean and tidy. He had even brought the man coffee, and knew Gibbs could see the tray with the two cups in his hands, and could probably even smell that one of them contained the black tar Gibbs considered to be real coffee.

Uncertain, Tony put the coffee tray on his desk and put down his bag, then picked up Gibbs’ cup and quietly brought it over to the man’s desk, setting it down carefully while keeping as much distance as he could, as if he were feeding a wild animal. He looked at Gibbs with questioning eyes.

“Boss?”

Gibbs reached out for the coffee and Tony had to force himself not to jump back a few feet, then frowned when again Gibbs glared at him. Not even a sip of his special coffee made the glare soften, and as usual, Gibbs didn’t explain what was going on. Tony cleared his throat.

“Gibbs? What did I do?”

At last, Gibbs seemed to let out a deep breath so quietly and slowly that Tony only surmised it from the movement of Gibbs’ chest, not hearing a sound. Then Gibbs turned back to his reports.

“Get to work, DiNozzo.”

Swallowing in confusion and worry, Tony turned and scurried back to his desk, powering up his computer and taking out files, anything to look like he was working hard, but his mind was puzzling over what had just happened. Every time he moved to grab another file, Gibbs’ eyes fixed on him with another glare, and there was tension in the air between them.

Tony was relieved to see McGee and Ziva come into the bullpen more than an hour later, and smiled brightly at them, wishing them a good morning. Within moments they were trading well-meaning barbs, but then the slamming of a file against a desk made all three of them look over at Gibbs. The glare was there again, directed solely at Tony, and it made the words he was about to say stick in his throat. His eyes dropped down to his desk and he busied himself with the files there, ignoring the questioning looks from his teammates.

When Gibbs left his desk, Tony breathed a sigh of relief, only to have the relief shattered again by a hiss from Ziva.

“What did you do to Gibbs, Tony?”

“I didn’t do anything, Ziva! I don’t know what’s up with the Boss! I was early! I brought him coffee! He just started glaring. I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“You must’ve done something, Tony.”

Tony turned to level his own glare at McGee.

“I didn’t, McGee!”

The minute tightening of McGee’s eyes warned him a nanosecond before the headslap hit, and Tony couldn’t suppress a squeak.

“DiNozzo! Work!”

“Yes, Boss!”

And Tony turned back to the files on his desk, still trying to figure out what was going on.

 

At lunch time they ordered Chinese, and Tony relaxed a little when Gibbs disappeared again so he could eat in peace. Gobbling down the food, Tony didn’t notice that he was smearing sauce around his lips, staining them red. Ziva and McGee hid their amusement at the sight, but even they tensed when Gibbs stormed back into the bullpen and froze, staring at Tony. They watched the scene unfold with wide eyes.

Gibbs halted in front of Tony’s desk, staring at his lips intently. Then he licked his own. Catching himself, his stare turned into a glare again, and he raised it from Tony’s lips to his eyes. Tony had ceased all movement as soon as Gibbs arrived, one hand almost comically raised halfway to his mouth, chopsticks laden with another big bite. He swallowed when he saw Gibbs lick his lips, then a tiny tremor ran through his entire body when Gibbs’ glare fixed on his eyes. The tremor dislodged the food on the chopsticks, and in slow motion the bite fell through the air to land on Tony’s shirt, leaving a red stain as it slid down his chest and belly. Gibbs drew a deep breath.

“DiNozzo!”

Tony gulped and moved, putting down the food carton and scraping the dropped bite into it, then fled the bullpen for the bathroom. Slamming the door behind him, he braced himself against the counter and took a few deep breaths, then looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were stinging and his breathing rushed, his throat closed up with embarrassment and humiliation. He didn’t understand what was going on, with Gibbs or with himself, he just knew that things were getting worse by the moment. The glares unsettled him and made him nervous, and that just made his response to them worse.

He focused on his face in the mirror and saw the red stains on his lips, and in his mind’s eye he saw again the way Gibbs had stared at them and licked his own lips. It made him shiver for a moment, but then he shook his head. He was being ridiculous, and he looked ridiculous too. Swallowing again, he gave another sigh, then started to clean his face and shirt as best as he could. When he at last returned to the bullpen, he peered around the corner first to see if Gibbs was there. Not seeing him, Tony stuck his head over the partition.

“Hey, McGee… Is he gone?”

The second headslap of the day struck the back of his head, and Tony closed his eyes in near desperation. He slowly turned around and forced himself to open his eyes, look at Gibbs, and show no fear. From Gibbs’ glare, Tony surmised he hadn’t really succeeded.

“Work, DiNozzo!”

 

Tony managed to actually get some work done without earning more glares for an hour or two, but then Gibbs called for a sitrep and they all scrambled to stand in front of the plasma. When it was Tony’s turn and McGee handed him the clicker, Tony caught Gibbs’ eyes focusing on him, and promptly dropped the device. Bending to pick it up, the open file he was holding slipped from his grasp and paperwork was scattered over the floor. Tony hung his head for a moment, then picked everything up and stood, raising his eyes to Gibbs resignedly at last.

Gibbs didn’t say anything this time, just stepped into Tony’s space with another glare, until he was so close they were breathing each other’s air. Tony braced himself for another headslap and it showed in his eyes. It lasted long moments, then Gibbs visibly restrained himself and stepped away. Tony breathed out in relief, his eyes closing for a second, grateful that he hadn’t been slapped or barked at again. Clearing his throat, he fumbled through his part of the sitrep, then sank down into his chair when Gibbs turned and left. Tony wanted to bang his head against his desk in despair, but with the slaps he had already received, knew that probably wasn’t a good idea. Pulling himself together before Gibbs returned and found him not working again, Tony intentionally avoided looking at his teammates, not willing to subject himself to their amusement at his humiliation.

 

For nearly an hour, Tony worked without earning another glare, but then Gibbs’ phone rang. Praying that it wasn’t a case, Tony relaxed minutely when he heard Gibbs say that they would be right down.

“DiNozzo, with me. Abby’s got something.”

Tony barely contained a groan, but dutifully got up to follow Gibbs down to the lab. After he had followed his boss for a couple of steps, Gibbs abruptly stopped moving and it took a quick reaction time from Tony to avoid bumping into him. Gibbs looked at Tony questioningly over his shoulder for a moment, then turned back and started moving again. Tony followed. But a few steps later, Gibbs stopped again, this time actually turning around and looking at Tony pointedly, a glare already forming. Tony looked back pleadingly. Gibbs turned and took the last few steps to the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Gibbs turned to Tony again and this time he did unleash the glare again. Desperate but actually starting to get a little angry too, Tony threw up his hands.

“What, Boss!”

“You squeak, DiNozzo!”

Puzzled for a moment, realization dawned in Tony’s eyes.

“It’s these new shoes, Gibbs! They haven’t been broken in yet and the left one squeaks! It’s not my fault!”

Gibbs breathed deeply as if to calm himself, glared some more for good measure, then turned back to the elevator doors, willing them to open. The visit to Abby’s lab was short and they returned to the bullpen, Gibbs flinching every time Tony’s shoe squeaked.

 

“Go home, people!”

The relief Tony felt at Gibbs finally releasing them vanished immediately again when Gibbs stood in front of his desk.

“You’re with me, DiNozzo.”

It wasn’t a bark, and there was no glare, but Tony swallowed involuntarily. To be ordered to accompany Gibbs after a day like he’d had today never boded well for Tony. Resigned to his fate, Tony grabbed his things and followed his boss, trying to keep the squeaking of his shoe to the barest minimum.

 

When they arrived at Gibbs’ house, Tony was surprised when Gibbs pointed up the stairs and gave him a gentle shove in that direction. As soon as he realized where he was supposed to be going, Tony thought fast. The bathroom. He’d been in Gibbs’ bathroom yesterday as well.

The previous day they had gotten caught in a rainstorm out in the field and Gibbs had decided on a quick detour to his house to get clean clothes there instead of the spares he kept at the office. Seeing that Tony was completely drenched and shivering, Gibbs had sent him to the bathroom to take a hot shower before changing into dry clothes. Had he left his wet towel on the floor? Hairs in the sink? The faucet dripping? Was that why Gibbs had been glaring at him all day?

Once in the bathroom, Gibbs positioned Tony so he was facing the mirror and stood behind him, almost looming over Tony’s shoulder despite his slightly shorter stature. This time, Gibbs’ voice was soft and rough, sending shivers down Tony’s spine.

“You’ve been driving me crazy all day. You wanted my attention, Tony? You’ve got it.”

“Please, Gibbs, just tell me… What happened? What did I do?”

In reply, Gibbs slowly reached around Tony and turned on the hot water tap in the sink, keeping Tony contained within the frame of his arms, his hands resting against the countertop on either side of Tony. At first, Tony didn’t understand, but when he saw the mirror start to fog up with condensation, realization finally dawned. He breathed harshly and shut his eyes in panic, trying to decide whether he could flee or come up with an explanation, but then Gibbs closed in, his arms pressing against Tony’s sides, leaning his chin on Tony’s shoulder as he patiently waited.

The mirror fogged up further, and slowly but surely, the picture surfaced. Tony thought back to yesterday again.

 

He had showered quickly, the water as hot as he could stand it, until the shivering subsided. Steam filled the small bathroom, and when Tony stepped out of the shower, he found Gibbs had quietly left a large fluffy towel of the kind Tony liked next to the sink. Tony smiled at the thoughtfulness and quickly dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist and combing his fingers through his hair, looking at the mirror to check his reflection, but finding it completely steamed up. In a moment of weakness, softened by Gibbs’ gesture, with one finger Tony had drawn a heart in the condensation on the mirror, a large T on one side and a large J on the other. He chuckled at himself at the childishness of it, but childish or not, that didn’t make it any less true. And that thought had made the chuckling stop, and he had turned away and left the bathroom to get dry clothes.

 

Gibbs’ soft voice brought Tony’s mind back to the present.

“Imagine my surprise when I saw that after my shower this morning, Tony. Trying to tell me something? And then all day, doing all those things to get my attention? How long has this been going on?”

“Boss… Gibbs… Jethro…”

Gibbs chuckled. Tony cleared his throat.

“It’s not what you think…”

“And what do I think, Tony?”

“I…”

But Tony’s voice trailed off when Gibbs turned his head, chin still resting on Tony’s shoulder, but now his face was nuzzling into the side of Tony’s neck. Another shiver ran down Tony’s spine, and he felt Gibbs’ lips form into a smile against his skin. A tiny, mewling moan escaped the back of Tony’s throat. Gibbs didn't touch him with anything but his lips, but Tony felt like he was on fire everywhere. In an attempt to escape, Tony turned around, realizing his mistake only when Gibbs stepped even closer and he felt that still hard body press against his own even closer. Tony swallowed.

"I was… I watched this movie…"

"You're not getting out of this with a movie reference, Tony."

"But I was! Really! I…"

"Tony…"

At last raising his eyes to Gibbs' again, Tony just stared for a few moments, then sensuously ran his hands from the tops of Gibbs' thighs up over his sides, under the sports' coat but over the polo, up his chest where he could feel the muscles twitch and the chest hair ruffle under his fingertips, until he finally curled his fingers around the back of Gibbs' neck to pull him closer, ever so slowly. Fully expecting Gibbs to pull away, Tony was pleasantly surprised when his lips actually touched Gibbs', actually found the mouth he had been wanting to explore, and he closed his eyes and put his all into it. When he heard the first moan of pleasure coming from Gibbs, it was Tony's turn to smile against the skin he was touching.

Things moved in a blur after that, and when Tony found himself on the bed, Gibbs covering his body with his own and thrusting deeply, he didn't hold back any of the moans or pleas that Gibbs forced out of his throat in pleasure. Afterwards, Tony tentatively reached out to touch Gibbs, needing to feel the reality of this man's naked body next to him in proof of what they had just done, and smiled when Gibbs wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. 

"Jethro?"

Gibbs hummed while he kissed the back of Tony's neck.

"I'm sorry I spoiled your mirror… It'll be gone once I clean it for you."

"Why would I want that? It was one of the most welcome things I've ever seen."

Tony was quiet for a while, and Gibbs tugged him even closer.

"It was?"

"Tony… Let's get to sleep, okay? Then I want to have you again. And then we'll talk about mirror graffiti and not telling me things which are important for me to know."

"Did I… did I disappoint you?"

"Never, Tony. Never. Not in any way. I'm proud of you. On the job and having you in my bed."

And Tony knew that even if Gibbs ever managed to say the words, dearly as he would love to hear them, nothing could make him feel better than this very moment.

 

It was a weird day.

But Tony decided he liked weird.

Weird was good.

Especially when it came to Gibbs.


End file.
